


Art Post: Darling, Keep the Lights On (Until I Get Home)

by capsicleironman, Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2014, Gen, Pencil, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicleironman/pseuds/capsicleironman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil sketch for the wonderfully patient and talented capsicleironman for the 2014 Cap_Ironman RBB. This is my companion artwork for her fic "Darling, Keep the Lights On (Until I Get Home)".</p><p>Steve returns from battle to contemplate a sick Tony. </p><p>For the fic, this is a Steve/Tony centric piece, but it could be perceived as gen as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Post: Darling, Keep the Lights On (Until I Get Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capsicleironman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicleironman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darling, Keep the Lights On (Until I Get Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570100) by [capsicleironman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicleironman/pseuds/capsicleironman), [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> You can read ironcapsicle's accompanying fic [Darling, Keep the Lights On (Until I Get Home)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1558733) to see where the art fits in :)
> 
> Please note that although set after CA:TWS in the timeline, Steve is wearing the Avengers costume here, according to ironcapsicle's headcannon.


End file.
